


Not too far

by starlightoffandoms (destinyofdreams)



Series: Follower Fics [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of a Case, Bisexual Dean, First Kiss, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic-Users, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sam figures out the spell first, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/starlightoffandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a case with a witch a spell gets cast on Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not too far

**Author's Note:**

> You may have already read this from several months ago when it was originally posted on tumblr for my giveaway winner.

[Inspiration ](http://designsmakethefic.tumblr.com)

* * *

 

“God fucking dammit,” Dean frowned and did his best to fling the thick goop off of him, “I hate witches.”

“Dean,” Castiel walked up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder, “there.”

Dean looked down and the mess was gone. He looked at Castiel and grinned.

“I knew we kept you around for some reason.”

“Other than bailing you out of situations and sacrificing myself for you? Hmm,” Castiel turned and headed to the door of the basement.

“Huh?” Dean’s eyes followed him.

“Dean! Cas!” Sam rushed down the stairs.

“Yeah thanks for the help,” Dean rolled his eyes.

“I was fighting for my life!” Sam ran a hand through his hair, “hey you got out of this pretty clean,” he looked him over.

“Neh. Cas cleaned me up.”

“Hm okay then,” Sam followed Dean to the stairs.

“I must’ve swallowed some of the damn potion she flung at me. I don’t feel too good,” Dean scrunched his nose and rubbed his stomach.

“We need to take a look at you then. Do you know what it was for?”

“Uh no. I was too busy trying to gank her to figure out what language she was speaking or what she was casting at me,” Dean’s brow creased and he stumbled a bit.

“Dean,” Sam leaned over and put an arm around Dean to support him.

“I can’t find the witch,” Castiel flew back into the house.

“You let her get away Sammy?” Dean took a deep breath as he sat down and the nausea subsided.

“I was fighting off the apparitions she had conjured. Hm you look better Dean. How ya feeling?” Sam knelt to be eye level with Dean.

“Better,” Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Good.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes and took a step closer to Dean. He reached out and ran a hand through Dean’s hair. Sam stood and took several steps back. Castiel repeated the action as Dean leaned into the touch.

“Okay then. I’ll, uh, go on and gather our stuff. Meet you back at the car.”

“Yeah sure,” Dean closed his eyes and a small smile graced his lips as he let Castiel pet him.

 

Dean had showered immediately once they had gotten back to the bunker. He barely made it back to the kitchen before he almost collapsed. Sam was by his side and helped him into a chair.

“Dean we have to figure out what spell she cast on you. You look like death warmed over.”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t agree to that,” Dean chuckled weakly.

Sam rolled his eyes, “come on Dean it’s a time to be serious. You look terrible. You can barely stand and I’m pretty sure you’re about to pass out any minute.”

“I dunno what it is,” Dean lay his head on the table.

“I’m calling Cas.”

“Yes?” Castiel appeared a second later.

Sam startled, “well okay. Were you lurking around the corner?”

“I was headed here. I got a distress call from Dean.”

“I didn’t call,” Dean mumbled into his arm.

“You reached out to me without knowing most likely. What’s going on here?” Castiel moved to Dean and brushed his damp hair back from his face.

“We don’t know. He was fine then suddenly he grew ill.”

“When did this start?” Castiel pressed into Dean’s side.

“Uh,” Sam raised an eyebrow, “we got home, you went wherever it is you go, and he took a shower. He came in here while I was making dinner and this is it.”

“He looks better now,” Castiel gazed down at Dean.

Dean’s colour had returned, the nausea had eased back, and he felt steady. Dean sat up and blinked slowly.

“I feel better.”

Sam’s eyes flicked between the two of them. His eyes went wide and he bit back a smile.

“I’ve gotta track down the witch and everything. Why don’t you stay for a while Cas. Someone should be here just in case Dean needs them,” Sam suggested as he went back to making dinner.

“Yes of course,” Castiel met Dean’s eyes and smiled softly at him, “anything for our Dean.”

Sam turned away from the food and coughed as he tried to hide his laughter.

“You okay over there?” Dean looked pass Castiel.

“Yup,” Sam gave him a thumbs up.

<<<>>> 

Weeks had passed and Sam was sure that Dean and Castiel still hadn’t figured it out. He watched them silently as they worked hunts, hung around the bunker, and had meals. Castiel had never spent as much time with them uninterrupted and Sam was sure neither of them noticed.

Dean would have the sick spells and weakness the moment Castiel was out of sight. Castiel would return and the affection was almost palpable. Sam had had enough. Dean’s constant groaning and complaining when Castiel had other business to attend had been more than he could handle.

“Alright guys,” Sam sat a duffle bag on the table and pulled on his jacket, “I’m heading to Garth’s to help out a bit. They’re a few men short. I’ll be back in a few days.”

“What? Why didn’t you tell me? I can go pack and we can hit the road,” Dean pushed his chair back and stood.

“Nope. We’re going to be fine. Plus, with the mystery sickness it may not be good for you,” Sam slung the bag over his should, “see ya later.”

Sam climbed the stairs with a huge grin as he left his brother to hopefully realize he was madly in love with the angel.

“What would you like to do now? There’s no hunts or anything to give our attention to,” Castiel absently ran his fingers along Dean’s arm.

“Hm. Sam rigged up the TV,” Dean stood and reached for Castiel’s hand, “we could watch a movie. We’ve got cable so you have hundreds of channels to choose from.”

Castiel followed along to the room they’d changed over to a living room. He sat next to Dean with little space between them.

“Want to watch anything in particular?” Dean grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

“Whatever you like Dean.”

Half way through a comedy of Dean’s choice Castiel scooted closer. He closed the gap between them. After another ten minutes Dean had draped his arm around Castiel’s shoulders without even faking a stretch.

When the second movie started they were sprawled out on the couch with Dean as the big spoon. Dean nuzzled Castiel’s ear which pulled a happy sigh from the angel. Dean tucked his arm across Castiel’s chest and pulled him back. Castiel entwined their fingers.

When Dean woke he smiled down at Castiel. He knew he wasn’t sleep because the angel didn’t need it any more. But Castiel lay on his chest with his eyes closed and an arm wrapped around him. Dean pulled Castiel into a hug and kissed his forehead. Dean closed his eyes and inhaled Castiel’s sent and smiled.

Dean’s eyes flew open and he all but shoved Castiel to the floor.

“Dean?” Castiel got up slowly.

“What the hell is going on?” Dean stared at him with wide eyes.

“What do you mean?” Castiel tilted his head.

“This,” Dean gestured wildly between them.

“Do you mean our relationship?”

“Pfft,” Dean opened and closed his mouth several times as he tried to find the right words.

“Are you not happy with where we are? Were you expecting to be at the intercourse stage by now?” Castiel went to touch Dean.

Dean jerked back and threw his hands up to defend himself while he babbled.

“Dean I will not hurt you. Are you upset with me?”

“Cas,” Dean took a deep breath, “look, uh, see, what do you mean relationship?” he asked with narrowed eyes and his arms crossed.

“Oh,” Castiel gave him a soft smile, “you don’t want to name it. I see now. You’re not upset with me. You just are out of your comfort zone. We don’t have to call it anything. We can continue on as we are Dean. I won’t say a thing.”

Dean stared at him unblinking. Then he thought back on the days that had passed. All the touches and the lingering stares. He remembered the discomfort when Castiel wasn’t around. He thought of the nightmares and the pain. It occurred to him that when he wasn’t with Castiel that he was miserable. Dean knew he hadn’t hated the extra affection. He really hadn’t hated when Castiel had started to share his bed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He let his arms drop to his sides. Dean let out a loud sigh and opened his eyes.

“I, uh, Cas,” Dean ran his hand through his hair, “yeah I think that we’re dating. Is that okay?”

Castiel grinned, “I wouldn’t have stuck around if I didn’t want this Dean. I just wasn’t sure when you changed your mind. Then you let me touch you, show you how much I care, love you, and just share your space. I was very excited when you let down your walls. I’ve enjoyed our weeks together. I was hoping to move to kissing soon. I think,” his eyes dropped to Dean’s mouth, “about your lips a lot.”

Dean chuckled and walked over to Castiel. He licked his lips as he stopped in front of Castiel. He closed his eyes tight and yanked him forward. Dean pressed his lips unmoving to Castiel’s.

Castiel touched Dean’s face and used a little grace to calm him. Castiel initiated the movements of the lips. Soft and light as he guided Dean into sharing with him.

Dean sighed into the next kiss and wrapped his arms around Castiel. His chest grew tight then it felt as if an electric current sparked forward. He wasn’t sure how he knew but he knew that it was the spell. Magic. It had taken magic to admit to himself he was in love with his best friend. He chuckled into the next kiss.

“What?” Castiel pulled back slightly.

“I might not hate witches so much,” Dean pulled Castiel back in for a kiss.

 

Dean lay in bed and twisted the sheet over and over in his hands until it was damp and full of wrinkles. He swallowed hard and looked at the clock. It was bedtime and he had officially asked Castiel to spend the night with him. He had put on a jazz record to make the mood easy for them both. He knew Castiel had taken to the music genre and he had grown fond of it too. He was glad that Sam had gifted him the turntable that had a CD player, tape deck, and AUX output. It was the best piece of equipment he owned.

“Can Bumble sleep with us?” Castiel entered the room with a stuffed bee under his arm.

“Okay sure that’s fine. But what the hell are you wearing?” Dean arched an eyebrow.

“Oh,” Castiel smiled happily, “Claire sent it to me. She got it at Hot Topical. She hasn’t read the Winchester Gospels but she thought that the sweat shirt was humorous. I mean, I do hang out with the Winchesters.”

“Take it off before you get in bed,” Dean shook his head and couldn’t help his smile as he witnessed the joy it brought Castiel, “you’ll get too hot.”

“Very smart,” Castiel lay Bumble on the bed pulled the sweatshirt off, “thank you for inviting me verbally this time,” he kicked off his slippers and got in bed.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. No phone in bed tonight. You get caught up in those games almost lash out with your grace.”

Castiel sat his phone on the nightstand then leaned over and kissed Dean then got comfortable in the bed.

“I like this music.”

“I know,” Dean leaned against the headboard and pulled out his book.

“Is it okay if I let my wings out?”

“Of course sweetheart.”

Castiel turned and watched Dean’s profile for a moment. He let his wings out and rest behind him as he watched Dean read.

“That’s about as creepy as you watching me sleep,” Dean didn’t look up.

“You move your lips while you read,” Castiel replied softly, “I like it.”

“Weren’t you reading something too?”

“Yes but I finished it this morning.”

“Are you just gonna watch me read?” Dean finally looked over to him.

“I’ll meditate,” Castiel turned over and wrapped his wings around him and they fell over the foot of the bed.

Dean watched him and ogled his wings for a moment before he went back to reading. He smiled when the calm settled over him.

<<<>>> 

Sam wasn’t sure what he was going to walk in on when he returned. He just hoped it wasn’t sex in any of the shared areas. It was much worse. He caught himself before he openly gagged.

Dean leaned on an elbow reading the newspaper at the table while Castiel fed him bits of waffle. Castiel kissed away the syrup that got on the side of Dean’s mouth.

Sam turned and headed to his room. He shivered at the thought of how obnoxiously adorable the two were going to be now that they were together. He took a quick shower before he headed back into the kitchen in his flannel lounge pants and a tee shirt. Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath when he realized the sweats Dean wore had to be Castiel’s by the fit.

“Uh hey guys,” Sam made his way to the French press grateful for Castiel’s obsession with good coffee.

“I didn’t hear you come in,” Dean walked back to the table with a fresh glass of juice.

“The water pressure at the motel sucked so I went straight for the shower,” Sam added a little milk to his coffee.

“Cool. We just finished eating but I can make you somethin’ if you want,” Dean sipped his juice.

“Neh. I ate before I came home. So how are things here?”

Dean’s eyes widened, “why? What? Huh? Fine. Everything is fine.”

“Well judging by the hicky Cas is sporting I’d say things are more than fine,” Sam leaned on the counter and sipped his coffee.

Dean turned and there was a small hicky on his collar bone.

“I told you to put on a real shirt,” Dean hissed.

Castiel blinked up from his section of the paper. His expression was overly innocent and he just shrugged and went back to reading.

Dean blushed and ran a hand over his face, “so Cas and I are together,” he mumbled.

“Well I’m glad that you figured it out.”

“What do you mean?” Dean looked up at him with narrowed eyes, “figure what out?”

“The spell. You couldn’t be away from Cas. It got worse the longer it went on. I figured it out and just hoped while I was gone you two would. I wasn’t sure how it would end though. I wasn’t exactly sure what the spell called for.”

“True loves first kiss,” Castiel turned the page.

Dean and Sam stared at him.

Castiel looked up, “am I not allowed to make jokes?”

Dean threw his head back and laughed. Sam just shook his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading.


End file.
